Castillos de arena
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Aún hasta aquel día, Matsuri seguía siendo la segunda excepción a la regla. Pues no importaba cuantos castillos construyera alrededor de ella, ella siempre los derrumbaría sin piedad alguna. Gaara&Matsuri.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo nuevamente por acá con un nuevo One-shot, esta vez con un **GaaraXMatsuri**, que decidí escribir por el simple hecho de que Gaara es -en mi opinión- uno de los mejores personajes, junto con Shikamaru, de Naruto y personalmente uno de mis favoritos. Y decidí intentarlo ya que tenía la idea en la cabeza reboloteándome desde hacía un tiempo, por lo que finalmente me dediqué a escribirlo mientras continúo con mis nuevos cuatro fics. Como podrán ver, este One-shot resultó un experimento (de nuevos personajes que antes no había desarrollado, y nuevas parejas -aunque sigo fiel al ShikaIno-) y como tal me gustaría, si no es demasiado pedir y demasiada molestia, saber su opinión. En todo caso, y desde ya, muchísimas gracias por tomar valioso tiempo de su vida e invertirlo en leer mi humilde historia. Ojalá sea de su agrado. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Castillos de arena**

Había pocas cosas que Gaara no podía descifrar. De hecho, estas eran casi nulas; salvo un par de excepciones. El mundo shinobi no resultaba un enigma para él, no verdaderamente. Siendo el hijo menor del cuarto Kazekage venía a deducirse que las formas del mundo en que nacieron y vivían no fueran un misterio para él. Que sus reglas no lo fueran. No, Gaara sabía todo acerca de las reglas y las leyes y las formas del mundo shinobi y no encontraba en ellas nada de nuevo e intrigante. Era de entenderse, que de niño las hubiera aprendido perfectamente y solo bastara algo de introspección para verlas y comprenderlas. En efecto, este no era un problema; tan solo otro castillo de arena de información construido en su cabeza. Suna, la aldea que lo había visto nacer y que lo había visto y hecho sufrir y que lo había arrastrado al borde de la demencia, tampoco era un enigma. Si bien tan solo un conjunto de casas que otras personas se empeñaban en llamar hogar, algo que él aún no podía. Pero lo intentaba, solo que la palabra resultaba extraña en sus labios; artificial y plástica. Aún cuando la pronunciaba muy bajo en una habitación solitaria y en silencio, donde nadie pudiera oírlo, sonaba demasiado forzada. Por lo que se contentaba con saber que, como Kazekage, tenía un nexo a ella y a la gente que en la aldea habitaba. Y eso era suficiente, por ahora. Ese era otro castillo largo tiempo construido y afianzado en el interior de su mente; así como la idea que tenía de ser humano. Algo que tampoco suponía intriga alguna para el pelirrojo. Y, probablemente, de todos los conceptos, este fuera el que mejor conociera (desgraciadamente). Así que, si tuviera que empezar por algún lado, diría que los humanos eran criaturas crueles; en exceso. Y egoístas, sumamente egoístas, al punto de convertir un bebé en un monstruo solo por el beneficio de una minoría. Solo por poder hacerlo. Solo por _poder_. Por el placer de sentirse superiores. Aunque las razones no importaban, no verdaderamente; porque los humanos podían decir mil y un cosas y dar mil y un razones y pronunciar mil y un palabras y todas ellas serían falsas, mentiras. El ser humano abría su camino a través de mentiras y formaba sus sociedades y sus historias y su civilización sobre ella. Eran los cimientos, eran las razones, sin importar cuan verdaderas o falsas fueran. Ese pequeño y minúsculo y enorme detalle resultaba irrelevante. Inevitablemente. Como, quizá, había sido irrelevante el despliegue de afecto que Yashamaru le había demostrado cuando niño, cuando todo lo que él necesitaba era una persona, solo una, que creyera en él, y a cambio terminó recibiendo un traidor y un asesino. Alguien capaz de clavar por la espalda un kunai a un niño de 6 años. O, quizá, era igual de irrelevante la hipocresía de la aldea de perseguir a los miembros de la organización Akatsuki cuando, alguna vez y por "necesidades de urgencia", sus servicios fueron requeridos por la misma aldea que ahora decía repudiarlos y perseguirlos y desear matarlos por atentar contra la vida del actual Kazekage. No porque lo apreciaran y fuera alguien de importancia para ellos y para la aldea, pues aún le temían, aún sin el Shukaku en su interior (para ellos siempre sería un _monstruo_) y lo rechazan por ello, sino porque el orgullo les impedía aceptar que los errores del pasado siempre vuelven a acechar el presente. Él era, quizá, la mayor prueba viviente de ello. Él, que ellos habían llamado monstruo por tanto tiempo, cuando todos esos años Gaara no había sido más que una exaltación de la humanidad, cruel y egoísta, y desalmado y avaro. Él, que era el producto de todos ellos, que había sido moldeado por todos y cada uno de ellos; él que solo vivía por sí y para sí sin importar quien se entrometiera a su paso. Como Suna lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Como todos habían hecho por tanto tiempo (hipócritamente, incluido su padre), era la mayor prueba. Y, no, los humanos, así como los habitantes de Suna, no suponían intriga alguna para él. Ni misterio alguno sobre el que Gaara pudiera meditar. Era un castillo perfectamente armado y edificado en su cabeza. Cada grano de arena estaba perfectamente ubicado en el interior de la gran estructura. A excepción de algunas excepciones, valga la redundancia.

Sin embargo, sus hermanos no eran parte de ellas. Kankuro y Temari tampoco suponían una incógnita. No eran nada excepcionales, como shinobi quizá si, pero esa no era la cuestión del dilema. La cuestión era otra, y Temari y Kankuro jamás habían hecho algo en su vida para sorprenderlo. Ni una vez. Por supuesto, no desmerecía el forzoso esfuerzo que ambos habían realizado para rescatarlo (incluido el casi-sacrificio de Kankuro para salvar su vida) pero eso era algo que esperaba de ellos. Que se esperaba de ellos por ser sus hermanos y ser él el Kazekage. Algo que había previsto por la mera observación de las actitudes de sus hermanos hacia él. Y por las breves conversaciones significativas que había sostenido con Kankuro. Y, no, nunca había dudado que acudieran a él cuando él los necesitara (aunque hubiera deseado nunca tener que llegar a situación tal); porque simplemente así eran ellos. Kankuro era arrogante, en ocasiones ridículo y un bufón y quizá demasiado pagado de sí mismo para su bien, pero era leal (al menos a él lo era, y eso no era poco pues la lealtad no estaba entre las grandes características del marionetista). Kankuro creía en pocas cosas, en sus habilidades, en él y Temari, en Baki y en Suna. Y solo a ellas mostraba lealtad. Solo ellas significaban algo para él, aunque quizá pudiera hacer excepciones. Konoha, tal vez, era una de esas. Temari, por otro lado, era más seria que Kankuro, definitivamente más leal y más ruda; pero Gaara sabía que en el interior la mujer no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que mostraba ser (aunque no era dependiente, NUNCA dependiente). Pero sí era como un cangrejo de arena, eso era su hermana; dura por fuera pero vergonzosamente blanda por dentro. Era inevitable, desde niños así había sido y probablemente así sería el resto de su vida. Lo cual explicaba, al menos para él, que sintiera algún tipo de apego y afecto por el shinobi de la hoja llamado Nara Shikamaru, quien era igual de astuto y brillante que ella. Aunque nunca lo admitiera.

En todo caso, Temari y Kankuro también eran otro bien estructurado castillo de arena en su cabeza. Sabía que esperaban ellos de él y él sabía que esperar de ellos, esa era su relación, equilibrada y adecuada y bien regulada, pero poco intrigante. No había demasiado más como un segundo pensamiento sobre ella. Pero Gaara no tenía demasiadas personas próximas en su vida, y tampoco deseaba más de las que tenía, lo que lo llevaba a pensar rápidamente en la primera de las excepciones, a falta de algo más que analizar (pues ya lo había analizado casi todo): _Naruto Uzumaki_. A primera vista, no había resultado más que un estorbo; intentando detenerlo junto a Shikamaru Nara de terminar lo que por aquel entonces había empezado. Para Gaara, que su enemigo sobreviviera no era una opción, no había nada reconfortante en la victoria de un combate si no podía reafirmar su existencia haciendo desaparecer a su oponente. En aquel entonces, eso pensaba y el que Rock Lee hubiera sobrevivido perturbaba toda forma concebida en su cabeza y en su mundo y en sus modos de obrar. Más aún, porque aquella persona era ridícula y había sido salvada por terceros y por eso no merecía vivir (o al menos eso pensaba él cuando aún tenían 13 años). En todo caso, Naruto solo había aparecido ante él como un estorbo; un obstáculo que debía ser eliminado para poder completar su objetivo. Esa había sido la impresión de él, el primer intento de un castillo de arena que poco después el mismo rubio aplastaría con sus propios pies.

Naruto era un perdedor, alguien débil que no comprendía que debía luchar por sí mismo y no por otros para sobrevivir. Alguien que arremetía una y otra vez contra él, sin siquiera pensarlo ni dudarlo, solo por sus dos mediocres compañeros de equipo. Aún cuando él le había comandado que se olvidara de ellos, pues traían a la batalla sentimientos accesorios e inútiles, y luchara solo por sí mismo; el rubio se había rehusado. Y, por esa razón, Gaara había decidido que Naruto debía morir. Porque Naruto no sabía el verdadero significado de ser fuerte y eso no era tolerable en su mundo. Aún así, el rubio no se había alterado por sus palabras ni había manifestado turbación alguna, solo había jurado vencerlo y lo había mandado a callar. Nadie, hasta aquel entonces, lo había mandando a callar. Ni si padre, ni Baki, ni sus hermanos ni ningún otro shinobi (al menos no uno que siguiera vivo luego de hacerlo). Pero este chico, de habilidades patéticas y modos igual de ridículos del chico que antes había intentado asesinar, simplemente lo había mandado a callar como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona en la faz de la tierra. Cualquier otro. Y por esa razón también, Naruto debía morir. Un segundo castillo de arena se había construido en su cabeza.

—Yo tengo que salvarlos a todos —había dicho y Gaara había reído abierta y sonoramente en son de burla.

—¿A todos? No me hagas reír —había respondido, con el 60 % de su cuerpo tomado por el Shukaku—. Yo peleo solo por mí mismo.

Y poco a poco e fue rindiendo hasta que este se hizo con prácticamente todo su cuerpo. En aquel entonces, no temía a la bestia en su interior. Él _era_ la bestia. El monstruo, el terrible monstruo que todos temían. El Shukaku, el Ichibi, se había vuelto para él solo un arma más, un accesorio. Uno al cual le permitía adueñarse de su cuerpo cuando lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Me temes? ¿Pelearás por ti solo o por otros? Solo ámate a ti mismo y lucha. Lucha solo por ti mismo. Eso es lo que hace a las personas fuertes —eso había creído hasta entonces. Al parecer, Naruto no solo derriba castillos erigidos sobre él mismo sino castillos viejos en la mente de Gaara, castillos de arena. Castillos que por años había dado por fuertes y que había dado por sentado. Y cada vez que intentaba en medio de la batalla construir un castillo de arena de él en su cabeza, Uzumaki Naruto los derrumbaba uno a uno. Sorprendiéndolo más y más, llevando su límite y el de ambos a extremos insólitos. En aquel entonces, había pensado de Naruto como un perdedor y una persona ordinaria. Un nadie que jamás sería capaz de satisfacer su sed de sangre pues no era como el chico Uchiha o como cualquier otro shinobi relevante. Naruto no usaba kekkei genkai, no tenía, ni tenía nada en su favor que a Gaara pudiera interesarle. Aún así, se había sorprendido de ver que –por primera vez en su vida- estaba equivocado.

—Te mataré. Mi existencia no desaparecerá —había dicho con odio sobre la cabeza del Shukaku donde ambos se encontraban. ¿Cómo había llegado alguien tan insignificante como esa persona de rubios cabellos allí? Aún estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Y entonces, como si haberlo mandado a callar con anterioridad no hubiera sido suficiente; aquel individuo –patético y débil y ridículo, inútil e inmerecedor de sobrevivir- había golpeado su cabeza contra la de él como si no fuera nada, provocando que un delgado hilo de sangre rodara por su frente y nariz hacia abajo. Lo había hecho _sangrar_, y Gaara no sangraba. Había hecho desmoronarse al Shukaku hasta quedar de él solo arena (como el castillo de arena en su cabeza), lo había derrotado. Los había derrotado a ambos. Y eso era algo que nunca, nunca antes había pasado. _Nadie_, nadie jamás había sido capaz de pasar la barrera de arena que era él. _Gaara de la arena_. Naruto había redefinido su existencia. Había derribado todos y cada uno de los castillos de arena de su cabeza para construir nuevos. Y eso lo hacía la excepción, no la regla.

Gaara no podía descifrar a Naruto, no podía crear un castillo de él en su mente, y por esa razón encontraba a Naruto intrigante. Nunca dejándolo de sorprender.

La otra excepción, por supuesto, era referente a una persona más cercana en distancia pero más distante en referencia a todo lo demás. Alguien de su propia aldea. Una existencia diminuta e irrelevante. _Matsuri_. O eso creía él. A primera vista, la chica no presentaba nada que pudiera llamar la atención. Era ordinaria, en el pleno sentido de la palabra, común. Su cabello corto color castaño apagado y sus ojos negros sin brillo eran la prueba ideal de ello. Aún cuando había observado la línea entera de niños que se suponía debían entrenar e introducir al mundo shinobi en aquel entonces, ella no había destacado. De hecho, la única percepción que había recibido de ella por su floja postura y obvia distracción, era que se trataba de una persona torpe y débil. Poco hábil en la manipulación de armas. Y el verla entrenar luego lo había confirmado. Matsuri temía a las armas, algo contradictorio con el ejercicio del camino shinobi; y ridículo, en su opinión. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que había llamado la atención de él sino el hecho de que ella lo hubiera elegido, a él, de todas las personas disponibles para ser su sensei. En un principio, había considerado varias opciones; siendo la principal aquella que lo llevaba a creer que Matsuri era lo suficientemente despistada como para desconocer _quien_ era él. No obstante, dudaba que hubiera alguien restante en la aldea que no lo supiera. Que no conociera al monstruo, que no se hubiera apartado de calle al verlo o no hubiera alejado a sus hijos por él. Que no se hubiera ocultado o que se hubiera rehusado a hablar de él, y con él, por miedo a lo que podía llegar a sucederles. Aún cuando Gaara había cambiado, y de hecho lo había hecho, le temían. No importaba qué hiciera, ellos continuaban temiéndole y apartándose de su camino como si de un momento al otro fuera a enloquecer y retornar a lo que era para estrangularlos con facilidad. Seguro, hacerlo hubiera sido más fácil y le hubiera evitado las miradas, _esas _asquerosas miradas de terror y repulsión, _esos ojos_. Los mismos de los que le había hablando Naruto y los mismos que Gaara había visto a lo largo de toda su vida. Pero Gaara estaba decidido a cambiar, porque Naruto le había mostrado el camino y él estaba más que dispuesto a seguirlo; así fuera el camino difícil. El camino a la aceptación.

La segunda opción que consideró, era que hubiera algo mal con ella. Debía haberlo, era la única explicación lógica; pero a simple vista, la joven chica no manifestaba nada fuera de lo ordinario. De hecho, de cerca, Matsuri parecía aún más ordinaria que de costumbre, pero había algo fuera de lo ordinario en sus ojos. En su mirada. Matsuri no tenía esos ojos. Matsuri no se apartaba cuando él caminaba o se acercaba ni se ocultaba tras otro niño ni torcía el gesto en señal de asco o repulsión. No le temía, ¿por qué? Era algo que estaba más allá de su entendimiento pero le desagradaba por el simple hecho de que hacía estremecer los castillos de arena en su cabeza. Aquella niña, aquella olvidable y relativamente común niña, que había crecido en la arena como todo el resto y que había seguramente conocido la historia de él, y que conocía de sus hazañas y que sabía del monstruo en su interior (y del monstruo que había sido), no le huía. Era frustrante, sin importar cuanto pensara en ello, nunca había hallado la respuesta.

Aún hasta aquel día, Matsuri seguía siendo la segunda excepción a la regla. Pues no importaba cuantos castillos construyera alrededor de ella, ella siempre los derrumbaría sin piedad alguna.

Gaara no podía descifrar a Matsuri, no podía crear un castillo de la chica en su cabeza, y por esa razón encontraba a Matsuri intrigante. Nunca dejándolo de sorprender.

Alzando la vista de su escritorio, contempló el pequeño reloj de arena sobre la mesa en el instante exacto en que caía el último grano. Estirando suavemente la mano, lo giró y vio un instante la arena empezar a caer nuevamente por la delgada cintura de cristal del objeto. Ya cansado, de realizar papeleo referente a cuestiones de Suna, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana redonda cavada en piedra detrás de donde se encontraba sentado. De pie y con las manos detrás de la espalda, examinó los techos de las casas bajas de piedra de la aldea de la arena. Observando distraído las pocas personas que habitualmente solían verse a aquellas horas de la tarde caminar por las calles con despreocupación.

En ese instante, los goznes crujieron y la puerta de madera de la habitación que fuera su despacho se abrió —¿Gaara?

Este no se volvió, no había necesidad de. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Solo alguien familiar se referiría a él de esa manera, y solo una mujer tenía esa voz determinada y ruda —Temari —sin embargo, no escapó al Kazekage la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Una presencia que hasta el momento permanecía silente.

La mujer de cabello rubio sucio recogido en cuatro colas puntiagudas ingresó a la habitación, sin necesidad de pedir permiso alguno, depositó una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio y comandó a su acompañante de que hiciera lo mismo. Gaara se preguntó cuando rompería el silencio —Gaara, aquí te dejo las solicitudes del examen chunin.

El hombre asintió y, por el rabillo del ojo, observó a ambas permanecer unos instantes en la habitación; como retrasando la partida. Al menos una de ellas lo hacía —Buenos días, Kazekage-sama.

Él volvió la vista al frente y enfocó sus ojos turquesa en algún punto distante en el horizonte de la aldea. No la entendía, hiciera lo que hiciera no podía comprender la actitud de la chica. Siempre allí, siempre presente. La mayoría de las personas se rehusaban a llevarle cosas a él pues no les agradaba acercarse demasiado a su presencia en solitario, ya fuera por respeto o por temor. No les agradaba. Solo Temari y Kankuro iban y venían libremente por el despacho de él, entrando y saliendo sin verdadera necesidad de anunciarse cada vez que lo hacían. Pero Matsuri también era una visita ocasional, cuando ayudaba a Temari a cargar cosas y demás; la joven muchacha solía aparecer acompañada de su hermana y escondida tras una gran pila de papeles que era demasiado pesada y demasiado grande y alta para su propia estatura. Lo cual parecía no molestarle tampoco. Y lo único que decía, tras unos instantes de silencio, era la misma línea que había repetido ese día y todos los días anteriores desde que el pelirrojo tenía memoria. Nunca decía demasiado más. Ni explicaba porque se encontraba allí, acompañando a Temari, ni porque no deseaba alejarse de él como el resto.

—Buenos días, Matsuri —replicó, aunque no le agradaba demasiado ser llamado Kazekage todo el tiempo. Parecía como si el título lo hubiera absorbido a él, en vez de ser él quien llevaba el título. En todo caso, aguardó que ambas se marcharan –en silencio, pues Temari no se despedía y esas eran todas las palabras que oiría de Matsuri- y volvió a ocupar su lugar en el asiento. Ojeando distraído las hojas de papel delante de él. _Examen chunin_. Leyó, en el margen superior izquierdo de la hoja; recordando el primer examen chunin que él había presentado en su corta existencia. Cinco, cinco años habían pasado desde aquel entonces y a sus 18 años Gaara ya era Kazekage. El más joven, decían algunos –y lo era-, pero no ser el hijo del cuarto. No, sino por mérito propio. Su padre en todo lo que lo había transformado era en un monstruo.

Suspirando, fatigado, se incorporó nuevamente con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, dio una última ojeada a la pila de papeles delante suyo, y abandonó el despacho. Una vez afuera, en el pequeño pasillo de piedra en forma de balcón que rodeaba la edificación, pudo respirar aire fresco. O aire, pues el sol sobre sus cabezas ardía como si fuera a incinerar la tierra en cualquier momento. Solo entonces, se percató de la presencia de alguien más sentada en los primeros escalones de la escalera (contando de arriba para abajo) que llevaba a la planta baja. Caminando silenciosamente, se detuvo detrás de dicha persona.

—¿Matsuri? —Su tono de voz monótono y tranquilo. Ella, por el contrario, se sobresaltó, lo cual Gaara observó con curiosidad. Era de esperarse, que encontrándose allí, estuviera la posibilidad de que él decidiera descender por aquella misma –y única- escalera; aún encontrándose ella sentada.

La muchacha rápidamente se puso de pie y dio media vuelta para enfrentarse al recién aparecido Kazekage. Sin embargo, y en su torpeza, la punta de su pie resbaló por el borde del escalón y la gravedad comenzó a reclamar su cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas hacia atrás. Matsuri cerró los ojos, aguardando el impacto que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos, pudo notar los dedos de Gaara sujetándola por la muñeca y trayéndola hasta colocarla firmemente de nuevo a lo cual rápidamente retiró la mano.

Avergonzada, negó con la cabeza —¡¡Lo siento, Gaara-sensei!! ¡¡Es decir!! Kazekage-sama... Gracias...

Él la observó por un instante, en silencio, y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. Solo deteniéndose al pie de esta, junto a los primeros escalones, para alzar la vista y observar a Matsuri aún inmóvil arriba. Aguardando por su reacción, _una _reacción cualquiera que fuera. Cierto era, y él lo sabía, que estaba evaluándola. Observando si permanecía allí o si lo seguía, por razones que desconocía pues en su vida no había conocido a casi nadie que deseara su compañía. Y Matsuri no era una excepción simplemente porque lo era, lo era porque no le temía. Lo era, justamente, porque en aquel preciso instante descendía rápidamente la escalera para alcanzarle el paso. Pues había interpretado las acciones de Gaara como una invitación a caminar con él, interpretación que rara vez la gente hacía.

Caminaron por unos instantes en silencio, preguntándose cuando sería ella quien lo rompiera porque no sería definitivamente él. Gaara era una persona de pocas palabras y eso Matsuri lo sabía y lo comprendía perfectamente, por lo que aguardar que alguien como él iniciara algún tipo de conversación era iluso. Ridículo incluso. Y Matsuri no era en verdad tan ilusa como parecía ser.

Finalmente lo hizo —Este año... —comenzó, con una sonrisa— daré el examen chunin, Gaara-sensei. Es decir, lo siento —se corrigió rápidamente con una sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia—. Lo siento, Kazekage-sama... a veces... me olvido... —sonrió.

Él desvió la mirada de la chica y al completamente azul y despejado cielo. Su tono de voz monocorde y sereno a la hora de hablar —No me agrada.

Ella parpadeó —¿Uh?

Gaara la observó de reojo —Ser llamado de esa forma todo el tiempo.

La joven solo volvió a sonreír, para desconcierto del pelirrojo. Y sintió otro castillo de arena volver a derrumbarse. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué hacía tal mueca de alegría cuando no había nada para sonreír? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo estando acompañada, de todas las personas en el mundo, por él? Un monstruo. ¿Por qué le sonreía a un monstruo y caminaba junto a él y demostraba tal amabilidad cuando nadie más lo hacía? Cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. Cuando nadie más quería acercársele. En aquel entonces, cuando Matsuri lo había elegido como sensei; debía admitir que se había resignado a que alguien quisiera dar un paso hacia él. Entre los susurros había oído la frase "arma definitiva" (que él consideraba como sinónimo de aberración y monstruosidad, al menos en la mente de los aldeanos ambas eran equivalentes) y la palabra miedo. Había oído con atención la pregunta de Matsuri sobre si en verdad era necesario escoger un arma e incluso se había dispuesto a responderla pero el solo separar los labios le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión. Con tan solo un sonido de su voz todos lo habían observado con terror. Todos menos ella, que a pesar del incidente había decidido acercarse a él.

—¿Gaara-sensei? —él la observó notando que había estado demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para participar activamente de la "conversación" (o más bien monólogo) con Matsuri.

Entonces, se decidió a formular la pregunta que había estado rumiando hasta el momento de acuerdo a aquel día —¿Por qué? —sus ojos intensos y ojerosos fijos en ella.

Matsuri frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertada sobre a que se refería el pelirrojo con aquella pregunta —¿A qué se refiere Gaara-sensei?

_¿Está bien que tu vayas conmigo?_. Le había preguntado, al verla acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba él. Había creído, si bien por un momento, que la muchacha recapacitaría y daría media vuelta para salir huyendo en la dirección opuesta. No había razón para que no lo hiciera. No había razón para que quisiera aproximársele de esa forma. Estaba mal, algo estaba _mal_ con ella. Algo debía estarlo, hasta el día presente, aún continuaba pensándolo. _Si, por favor_.

—¿Por qué decidiste que yo fuera tu sensei?

Matsuri, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, bajó la cabeza y pateó una pequeña piedrita mientras continuaban caminando —Gaara-sensei, querías decirme algo... ese día... sobre las armas que tanto odiaba...

—Lo recuerdo —_la cara de horror de todos ellos_.

La castaña volvió a sonreír —Yo quería escuchar lo que tenías para decir al respecto.

Y allí iba otro castillo de arena, convirtiéndose en partículas, pequeños granos inconexos que no significaban nada en su cabeza. Se preguntó si volver a la idea principal sería tan descabellado, si había alguna posibilidad de que alguien en toda la aldea desconociera quien era él y todo su pasado. Alguien que desconociera de la sed de sangre y el odio en el que había estado envuelto hasta poco tiempo antes de aquel día. Se preguntó si ella sería lo suficientemente distraída para saber de que clase de monstruo se trataba. Si lo habría ignorado hasta aquel mismo día. Lo dudaba.

Matsuri contempló el cielo, aún sonriente. Esa sonrisa frustrante que Gaara no podía comprender. No había motivo alguno para sonreír pero ella lo hacía. Como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien y alguien, en algún lugar de él, no estuviera sufriendo como lo había hecho él de niño. En cierta forma, esa chica le recordaba a Naruto; con su actitud despreocupada hacia él y su sonrisa, esa desconcertante sonrisa que mostraba sin razón aparente.

La voz de Matsuri lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad —Está anocheciendo.

Él también alzó la vista. En efecto, el cielo ya no poseía los tonos anaranjados y rojos y amarillos y dorados de un atardecer recortado contra la piedra de colores similares de las casas de Suna. Ya no poseía la calidez ni la aridez que durante el día solía presentar. Se había vuelto oscura y fría.

—Me agrada la noche en el desierto... —susurró la chica— Las estrellas se ven perfectamente desde aquí.

Gaara asintió, sintiendo una fría ráfaga acariciarle la alborotada cabellera del color del fuego. Y no supo porque, pero su mente se trasladó a aquella noche; aquella noche en que el kanji de su frente había sido grabado por sí mismo, cavado en la carne por los punzantes granos de arena de la misma arena que se suponía servía para defenderlo. Había sido en una noche fría de desierto, una noche de cielo negro despejado y estrellado y con la luna en lo más alto, había sido una noche como aquella... en la que había asesinado a la única persona que le había hecho sentirse amado hasta el momento. La única a la que parecía importarle, la más grande mentira de su vida. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano a su frente y trazó con sus dedos las marcas de la carne.

Matsuri lo observó con curiosidad. Gaara no era muy comunicativo. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo era alguien reservado y silencioso y era cierto también, que la mayor parte de la caminata había permanecido retraído sobre sí mismo. Pensativo y meditabundo, Matsuri lo había notado, pero había decidido no decir ni hacer nada al respecto porque la sola presencia de él a su lado era más que suficiente. Un privilegio. Hasta el momento —¿Qué es eso? —siempre había querido saber; el porque de aquel kanji en su frente.

El Kazekage pasó las yemas de sus dedos una última vez y observó por el rabillo del ojo a la que fuera su alumna —Pasado.

Ella se detuvo frente a él –forzándolo también a detenerse- y observó ladeando la cabeza la marca tallada en su carne. Luego, y de forma inesperada, para sorpresa de él, la chica extendió su mano y colocó un solo dedo sobre la marca. Musitando, distraída —Debió doler.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca firmemente. Fue solo entonces que la chica notó la tontería que había cometido. Lo había _tocado_. Por sobre todas las cosas, había hecho la peor de todas ellas. Lo había tocado, había forzado un contacto físico innecesario que sabía no sería de agrado para él. Le había puesto un dedo encima —¡L-Lo siento!

Pero aún así no la soltó. Tampoco se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó. Continuó contemplándola fijo con aquella intensidad que sus ojos no habían perdido a lo largo del tiempo. Seguro, el instinto asesino había desaparecido pero la intensidad continuaba habitando en el interior de ellos. La turbulencia de los años de su vida seguía allí, agitándose violentamente. Y solo en aquel instante vio a Matsuri mirarlo con terror, con un terror y un arrepentimiento que nunca antes había visto en ella. Pero no era miedo a _él_, que era lo único lógico, sino miedo a haberlo ofendido. Miedo a perder su aceptación.

—Gaara-sensei...

—En este instante temes —dijo, su voz seria y firme. Descendiendo la mirada de los ojos negros asustados de ella a su garganta, la cual observó contraerse en un intento de tragar saliva.

—Yo... —retrocedió.

Gaara, sin soltarla, volvió a dar el paso restante hacia ella —No me temes a mi. ¿Por qué?

—Porque... —desvió la mirada, resignándose a intentar soltarse. Cierto era, que el efímero y forzado y algo brusco contacto, no le molestaba. De hecho, muy por el contrario; le agradaba. Sus manos no eran frías, como había pensado que serían sino que tenían la calidez que las mismas de todo ser humano. Y sus dedos no eran ásperos, como había creído. Probablemente porque Gaara nunca había usado un arma en su vida ni había debido matar con sus propias manos. La arena lo había hecho siempre por él. Pero el pensamiento no le perturbaba, en absoluto. Nunca lo había hecho, porque Gaara no era el monstruo que todos habían hecho de él— simplemente no lo hago.

Aún más desconcertado, continuó observándola en silencio con su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia delante y en la dirección del rostro de la chica frente a él. Su mano rígida y firme aún la sujetaba por la muñeca mientras él examinaba los ojos de ella en busca de algo que demostrara que estaba mintiendo. O miedo, necesitaba encontrar en ella miedo porque no había forma que alguien que no le temiera no lo hiciera simplemente por el hecho de no hacerlo. Era absurdo.

—Estás mal —concluyó, serio, casi enfadado. Matsuri continuó observándolo sin moverse. Gaara quería, realmente deseaba creer que había algo erróneo en aquella chica. Algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, una pieza que faltara. Algo que le impidiera ver todo el panorama—. ¿Sabes quien soy?

Matsuri asintió —El Kazekage... Gaara-sensei... de quien aprendí que las armas también sirven para proteger.

La arena, tempestuosa como la misma arena de pensamientos esparcida en su cabeza, empezó a arremolinarse bajo sus pies. Los pies de ambos y luego, sin previo aviso, comenzó a ascender por el cuerpo de ella y hasta rodear su cuello. Una vez allí, Gaara la detuvo. Podría quebrarle el cuello, podría romperlo al medio en tan solo un instante y sin mover un dedo. Podría acabarla como había hecho con tantos otros en el pasado y sería fácil.

—¿Por qué no gritas? —insistió, aún sereno. Observándola con la cabeza alzada a causa de la arena que sujetaba su cuello firmemente. En otros tiempos, podría haberlo hecho sin remordimiento alguno pero ahora... ahora sabía que jamás podría hacer una cosa así. Aún así, no quitó la arena de su cuello. Quería una respuesta, necesitaba una. Naruto le había dado una de porque las cosas eran como eran. Necesitaba oír otra de aquella chica que hiciera lo que hiciera no parecía huirle ni intentar apartarse de él.

—Porque... —sonrió— no quiero Gaara-sensei...

Otra vez la arena en su cabeza se tornó en violenta ventisca —¿Me permitirías matarte?

—¿Lo harías, Gaara-sensei? Yo no lo creo —y no mentía. Él podía discernirlo, después de tantos años de vivir una mentira en su vida, había aprendido a diferenciarla y no había nada en Matsuri que le indicara que estaba mintiendo. Cerrando los ojos, y aún con la mano sujetándole la muñeca en alto, hizo descender la arena hasta desaparecer.

—Lo siento.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Seguro, había oído a Gaara disculparse con sus hermanos en extrañas ocasiones pero jamás había hecho algo similar con ella. Jamás había sido tan humano con ella. Todo lo que la joven recordaba de él eran silencios confortables, retraimiento, distanciamiento y quizá algo de soledad. Tal vez, una mirada serena de vez en cuando y un gesto desinteresado de la mano en señal de bienvenida o de despido o despacho. Nada más.

Los dedos blancos de Gaara, que aún permanecían enrollados alrededor de la delgada muñeca de ella cual serpientes, comenzaron a aflojarse lentamente hasta soltarse completamente. Confundido, observó la piel enrojecida de ella y contempló la fuerza con que debía haber presionado para dejar sus dedos impresos de aquella forma. Había veces, noches, en que temía volver a lo que antes había sido. Contemplando la palma de su mano, temía haber dado el primer paso de regreso al pasado. Pasado que no quería volver a recorrer.

—No duele —dijo sonriendo ella, notando que los ojos de él se encontraban fijos en la piel que cubría su muñeca—. ¿Gaara-sensei?

Él alzó la mirada –serio- y, en el instante en que lo hizo, sintió un empujón contra sí y la fuerza de algo impactando torpemente contra su rostro, más concretamente contra sus labios. Algo que, inexpertamente se movía contra su boca. Por supuesto, él no se movió, no reaccionó ni correspondió el gesto –por el simple hecho de no saber como hacerlo- sino que permaneció paralizado. Las pequeñas manos de ella, antes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, permanecían ahora cerradas en puño contra el pecho de él, sujetándose desesperadamente de su túnica blanca, como si su vida pendiera de ello; rehusándose a dejarlo ir. Luego de unos segundos, la vio abrir nuevamente los ojos y apartarse con igual brusquedad. Horrorizada, cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano.

—¡Oh no! ¡¡L-Lo siento, Gaara-sensei!! —¿Qué había hecho? Había equivocado un momento de mero acercamiento (una ocasión rara en Gaara, eso era), donde las millas que antes parecían separarlos se habían reducido en tan solo pocos números, y lo había convertido en algo completamente distinto. Algo que no tenía sentido y que no debería haber pasado, por más que lo hubiera deseado por tantos años, porque simplemente aquello era algo que no debía pasar. Él era el Kazekage y ella era ordinaria. Y por esa sencilla razón, de ser ellos quienes eran, era como si no estuviera destinado a pasar.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. No debí- Lo siento —no podía dejar de repetirlo. Se sentía ridícula, y probablemente eso pensaría él de ella en aquellos instantes. Era ridícula, creyendo que podría lograr algo y tomarlo ante la mínima posibilidad solo porque se atrevía. Pero este era Gaara y con él no había segundas oportunidades, ni terceras—. Lo siento.

El pelirrojo continuó inmóvil, envarado y tenso, observando a la chica disculparse una y otra vez. Sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo agarrotado y cada nervio tensado y cada vena y centímetro de piel tirante. No lo entendía, ahora estaba seguro que no lo entendía. Él construía castillos de arena en su mente y ella parecía existir con el solo propósito de derribarlos. Él creía entender algo, vislumbrar algo de lógica detrás de sus acciones y ella volvió a descolocarlo. Estaba mal, algo debía estar mal, muy mal, en ella.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —el desconcierto no alcanzó su voz. De hecho, esta sonó estrangulada, severa, casi como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de enfado. Por supuesto, esa no había sido la intención pero no había podido evitarlo. Él no era bueno en manifestar lo que solía acontecer en su interior, que no era de piedra como el exterior de arena solidificada que solía llevar. El cual, al parecer, parecía empezar a agrietarse delante de ella.

—Fue un desliz.

Él asintió. Lo sabía, que se trataba de un error. ¿De que otra forma podría ser? Ahora empezaba a encontrar algo de sentido en ella. Ahora todo parecía volver a funcionar como se suponía que debía. Como era de esperarse que sucediera. Él siendo el monstruo que era y ella temiéndole y huyendo de él y arrepintiéndose de haberse acercado tanto como para ser dañada. Pero no se arrepentía, Matsuri no se arrepentía de nada. Sus ojos la delataban. ¿Por qué?

—No te arrepientes —una vez más, sonaba enfadado; mas no lo estaba. Solo no podía concebir tal cosa. Tal locura.

Ella enrojeció aún más —No, lo siento Gaara-sensei... espero que pueda perdonarme...

Firme, él dio un paso al frente. Su rostro rígido, serio, casi lo hacía lucir como tallado en piedra. Sus ojos traslúcidos, volvían a arremolinarse en el caos que era en el interior; el caos que habitaba en él desde que era niño, que lo había acompañado en su demencia y que seguía allí tras la calma después de la tormenta. Ese mismo caos que ahora rara vez alcanzaba el exterior pero al que daba rienda suelta solo en batallas, tal y como había hecho con Deidara. Pero esta vez era diferente, estaba haciendo ebullición en la superficie como solía hacer cuando estaba dominado por el más oscuro deseo de sangre. Pero no era ira, no era deseo de dañar, deseo de ver la sangre correr por las paredes y el suelo como había hecho en el pasado, no era deseo de dar muerte ni de aniquilar. Era deseo, si; pero uno que en nada parecía tener similitudes a todos los anteriores. Era deseo de preservar.

—Gaara-sensei...

Dio otro paso hacia ella y otro y otro. Y ella retrocedió trastabillando aquí y allá, una y otra vez, hasta alcanzar la pared de una casa próxima contra la cual se apoyó preocupada. Era la primera vez, pensó Gaara, que Matsuri retrocedía ante él como él siempre había esperado que ella hiciera. Y, una vez más, no era por miedo ni terror a él, sino algo más.

Finalmente se detuvo —Mírame —no era una gentil petición, era una orden. Pero ella no podía dejar de hacerlo de todas maneras, así que obedeció. Y entonces sucedió, algo que jamás habría creído capaz. Él se inclinó y la besó, con todas las dudas latiendo en su cabeza y gritándole que era un error. Que involucrarse de esa forma con alguien solo le causaría dolor, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Que había marcado su futuro y ella podía ser la causante de su retorno a la monstruosidad que había sido antes. Que todo podía salir mal, porque en el mundo en que les había tocado vivir rara vez las cosas resultaban de otra forma. Y que todo terminaría en más caos.

Y, cierto era, que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía tampoco porque lo había hecho, solo lo había hecho como si se tratara de aquel instinto asesino que lo había guiado en el pasado y lo había seguido. Se había perdido. Era inercia que lo movía. Se imaginó que así debería sentirse una de las marionetas de su hermano, sin voluntad propia y sintiendo como ajeno su propio cuerpo. En su mente, todos los castillos de arena restantes se habían derrumbado. Todos y cada uno de ellos, Matsuri los había derribado a todos. Todo lo que creía y todo lo que había creído. Todos eran meros granos de arena de pensamiento perdidos en el espacio atemporal de su cabeza. Nada, de ellos ya no quedaba nada y Gaara lo sabía. Pero estaba bien por él, porque había encontrado la respuesta de porque las cosas eran como eran. Había encontrado la última pieza del rompecabezas y aunque continuara creyendo que había algo mal con Matsuri por permanecer de esa forma con él (porque debía haberlo), había descubierto que no le importaba, muy por el contrario. Y eso era suficiente. Para él, que nunca nada había tenido, aquello era más que suficiente.

Quien necesitaba castillos de arena, de todas formas.


End file.
